Diary of a Prince
by Doleninziliel
Summary: The heir to the throne of Gondor must deal with many things, including love and living up to his father’s glory.


Title: Diary of a Prince  
  
Summary: The heir to the throne of Gondor must deal with many things, including love and living up to his father's glory, the second of which he does not do very well.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Humor/Drama/Romance  
  
Author's Notes: Well, recently I've been role-playing Eldarion on the Neopets RP boards, and I've taken a liking to this character. We never really get to find out about him at all, what he's like or what happened in his life. So I thought I might investigate him a little, see how he turns out. The hardest thing so far is making sure I keep Aragorn IC. *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth. Don't own Eldarion. Do own the eldest daughter of Faramir and Eowyn, 'cause I think I made her up. If she already exists, I don't own her either.  
  
~*~  
  
May 13th, 3034, the Third Age  
  
I have commandeered this small, empty book from my father's stores. He need never know, unless the servant who accompanied me there reports on what I took. It seems that now a large amount of things I do or items I take reach my father's ears, for storage or points of reprimand.  
  
My actions have not yet become so strange that the servants should be wary of their own accord, so my father must have ordered it. I feel sympathy for these servants, even as they cause me discomfort for me. It cannot be easy to carry out my father's orders, knowing that were I to figure their role in this, their futures would become most unsteady. They cannot, of course, ignore my father's orders but to displease the Prince of Gondor is not an advisable thing.  
  
But I have not yet made my introduction. I am Eldarion, the eldest son of Aragorn who is the current King of Gondor. Aragorn, Isildur's heir, the first to wield the reforged Anduril after it was broken by Sauron himself, Sauron who is destroyed. Aragorn, who led the hobbit Frodo and his three companions from Bree to Rivendell, where the Nine Walkers were first assembled, the Fellowship of the Ring, a group charged with the protection of the Ringbearer, whose quest was to destroy the One Ring. Aragorn, a 'mere ranger' from the North who won the love of Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond Halfelven, Lord of Rivendell, and granddaughter of the powerful Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien before she sailed on a ship to Valinor. The same Aragorn who ventured into the mountain on the Path of the Dead to face the men of Dunharrow and commanded them. Aragorn, who preformed so commendably at Helm's Deep, helping to save the Rohirrim race, and at Pellenor Field. Even after the day was won, he rode to the very gates of Mordor to call out Sauron from his fortress, outnumbered by thousands of Sauron's foul servants, with only a thousand men at his back. A very honorable and respectable man.  
  
Forgive me if I sound a little bitter. I am. The eldest son of such a man is expected to live up to his father's legacy. I would rather have a quill in hand than a sword, but that is not an option for one who will one day be king.  
  
Another perplexity in my life. For one to be king, one must have a queen. It is only this year that I began to notice the female sex for other qualities than their ability to sew and giggle. However, the girls in the streets have been twittering as I walk by, and it is vaguely unsettling. Before I was confused, but now it brings a blush to my cheeks, which only serves to amuse them more. I do not understand them now, if I ever did.  
  
Just yesterday I came across the eldest daughter of the Steward, Faramir and his wife Eowyn who is one of the Rohirrim. She was playing with one of her siblings, running across one of the halls, her hair flying about her face. She is only a few years my junior, and is acclaimed by all a beautiful young girl, with her mother's fine features and her father's light brown hair. I am wont to agree with those who call her lovely now. The laughter on her face as she chased the young child around the columns was entrancing. I wonder, what would happen were the upper and lower thrones of Gondor to meet in a marriage alliance? Perhaps I can put the question to my mother without creating suspicion on her part, though this is not likely.  
  
The noonday bell tolls! I must to lessons, but I shall return in the early evening for another entry.  
  
A/N: Agh, I wish the Eldarion in my head would get his thoughts together, 'cause they keep coming at me all at once and the writing won't make sense! Cheers to people who can spot the movie reference in here. And PLEASE don't flame me telling me that Eowyn and Faramir didn't have a daughter near Eldarion's age. I have no idea what the ages, genders or names of Eowyn and Faramir's offspring were. ^^; 


End file.
